What's for Dinner?
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: What happens when your very best friend, the one you trust most, the one you tell almost all your secrets, turns out to be a psychopathic cannibal? What happens when you're his next meal? Mr. L is about to find out... The hard way... Do not read if you can't handle gore...


**Me- … This is what happens when I get up at three in the morning on a Saturday... Mmmmmyeah… So… Uh… Do you guys like cupcakes? Any kind of cupcakes… Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, sprinkles… Mechanic flavored… **

**Mr. L- … Oh no… No, please say you didn't…**

**Me- … ^^' Well, I didn't use Mimi… I used Dimentio… **

**Mr. L- :O That's even worse!**

**Mimi- Not really!**

**Dimentio- :/ **

**Me- And… I made it gruesome… More gruesome than the original 'Cupcakes' story… So, uh… Yeaah…**

**Mr. L- If you guys are confused, Sam finally wrote the Cupcakes story she promised… Y'know, she had a poll about it…? Yeah… That one… Except, I guess, she used Dimentio instead of Mimi… Who she was going to use instead of Pinkie Pie… And guess who's the victim? -_-**

**Me- … But Dimentio doesn't make cupcakes… He just… *Shivers* This story is, well, really short, but it… Gets the point across…**

**Mr. L- So… Read the story… If you dare… This story isn't really like Cupcakes at all… Just… Dimentio being… Cannibalistic…**

**Me- And… This is really… Mature. Like, if you don't like blood or gore… PLEASE DON'T READ THIS… Oh, and Dimentio is kinda… Gay at one point… Uh… Heh heh… REALLY gay…**

**Mr. L- … What does he do?**

**Me- … R&R…**

**Mr. L- No, seriously, what does he do!? D:**

"Hey, L!" Dimentio called to Mr. L, who was at the other end of the long hallway. Mr. L turned his head, smiled, and waved. He ran over to Dimentio.

"Dim! What's up, man? I am so bored," Mr. L was chewing on something. Before Dimentio could ask what it was, Mr. L blew a bubble. It was bubble gum. Dimentio reached forward and popped the bubble, making gum get all over L's face.

"Oi!" Mr. L scowled and cleaned his face off. He threw the gum to the side.

"Ahaha~ I am sorry," Dimentio smiled. Mr. L flinched involuntarily. The smile on Dim's face was… Evil…

"So… Uh… What's up…?" Mr. L murmured.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were up to," Dimentio's smile grew bigger. Mr. L stepped away.

"Oh, uh, I've got to go fix Brobot," He said nervously. The mechanic had never seen Dimentio smile like that before. He turned away, but Dimentio put a cold hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere," Dimentio whispered into L's ear. Mr. L growled slightly.

"Get off of me, Dimentio!" He snarled. The Green Thunder began to say something else, but Dimentio suddenly pressed a weird smelling rag over his nose and mouth. Mr. L coughed, inhaled sharply when he realized what Dimentio was doing, and struggled against the jester's grip, but the drugged rag and whatever was on it was making him weak. Everything around him blurred and became distorted. Seconds later, L collapsed to the ground.

The next time Mr. L opened his eyes, his surroundings were completely dark. His head was spinning and his thoughts were all muddled from the drug. For several moments, he couldn't distinguish what had happened and where he was. Finally, his memory came back and he cried out.

The mechanic was strapped to a vertically slanted piece of wood. His hands and feet were attached to the board with large, heavy leather straps. He writhed against the bindings, but they were too strong. Tears came to his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

"Ahaha~ Are you finally awake? You silly sleepy head," Dimentio floated into a small patch of light on the floor in front of L.

"Where am I?" Mr. L asked, keeping his voice as calm as he could manage. Dimentio chuckled and floated away. "'Ey! Get back here so I can see you!" Mr. L struggled and twisted to try to escape. Suddenly, the room he was in flooded with light. The mechanic squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again and squinted. Everything slowly came into focus.

There was blood.

Everywhere.

All over the walls, the floor… The ceiling…

There was a cart covered with a white sheet. Dimentio hovered next to it, smiling broadly.

Mr. L closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He prayed he was just having a terrible nightmare. When he opened his eyes, Dimentio was floating about three inches away from him. The cart was next to him. Mr. L choked back a cry and flinched instead. Dimentio smirked.

"I like you, Mr. L," He played with Mr. L's hair. Mr. L jerked back and spat at the jester. Angry now, Dimentio grabbed Mr. L's hair tightly in his fist and slammed the mechanic's head into the board behind him. Stars danced in Mr. L's vision and he groaned loudly.

"I still like you," Dimentio pulled his hand back and wiped his mask off. He suddenly looked up and smirked.

"You want to see my real face? You're going to die soon anyway," the jester reached up and put his hands on either side of his black and white mask. Mr. L, still fighting off pain in his head, looked weakly at Dimentio.

"No…" He mumbled. Dimentio smiled and took off his mask. Mr. L flinched back, hitting his head on the wood behind him again. Dimentio's face was paper-white. His canine teeth protruded from his smirking mouth in a vampire-like fashion. His eyes were red. He stuck his tongue out. His tongue was black and pointed, looking as sharp as a knife.

Mr. L, now on the verge of unconsciousness from hitting his head so many times, whimpered. Dimentio set aside his mask and smiled evilly.

"Don't tell anyone," He whispered, and then laughed loudly. "Oh, that's right! You won't be able too!"

"What… Are you…" Mr. L's chin dropped to his chest and he passed out. Dimentio clucked his tongue and reached under the white sheet on the cart. He pulled out a long syringe filled with a clear liquid. The purple and yellow jester positioned the needle over Mr. L's heart and jabbed it into L's chest. Mr. L jolted awake with a strangled shout, his heart pounding hard.

Dimentio removed the syringe and set it onto the cart again.

"We can't have you falling asleep like that," He chuckled, patting L's head.

"What are you going to do to me?" Mr. L cried, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"Well… I eat normal food, you know. You've seen me eat that," Dimentio began. Mr. L nodded, trying to see what he was saying. "And… Normal food isn't very satisfying to me. I need something else. Something like… Flesh and blood." Mr. L's mind finally clicked and he writhed against the leather bindings again.

"N-No! Stop! We're… We're friends!" The mechanic began to sob. Dimentio floated so that he was about an inch away from L's face. The jester stared into the mechanic's silver eyes and then his eyes drifted down to L's stomach and then back up to his eyes. A smirk crossed his lips.

"I like you," he repeated. His fingers suddenly sharpened into claws. He pressed his new claws into Mr. L's belly. L winced as the tips ever so slightly punctured his skin. Dimentio removed his claws and raised them to L's face.

"I can't decide…" He made a small scratch on L's cheek. "… What to do with you…"

"L-Let me go!" Mr. L screamed. This made Dimentio laugh.

"No, I'd much rather torture you for a while and then have a nice meal," Dimentio ran his tongue over his teeth. "I have enough adrenaline needles to last all night." The jester began humming to himself as he pressed his claws into Mr. L's belly again. Mr. L felt sick to his stomach. He swallowed hard, the taste of his own blood filling his mouth.

Dimentio suddenly stabbed his claws in farther and slashed Mr. L's stomach open. Mr. L screamed, but the scream was cut off with a gurgling noise as he began choking on his own blood. He arched his back and coughed for several moments, blood and vomit splattering the floor and getting all over the front of him. Dimentio had floated backwards and was watching with an amused look.

"You poor thing," Dimentio sighed, fake sympathy edging into his voice. "Oh well!" The jester floated forward again when Mr. L had stopped retching. He ran his claws over the open wound and then licked his claws.

"Mmm~ You taste good," Dimentio licked the rest of the blood off his claws, his tongue twisting in odd ways to get all of it. Mr. L's hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Tears flowed from his eyes.

"It hurts…" L muttered, blood spilling over his lips as he talked.

"I know, but it will end soon," Dimentio assured with a smile. He combed Mr. L's hair with his clean claws. Mr. L whimpered. Dimentio floated back and went over to the cart.

"You're being too quiet," He decided, picking up another adrenaline syringe. Mr. L watched wordlessly as the psychopathic jester floated back over and stabbed his chest with the needle. His heart began pounding again and his eyes widened.

"Stop! Please! Leave me alone! I won't tell anyone!" Mr. L pleaded. Dimentio shook his head and then suddenly grabbed Mr. L's left arm tightly. His claws dug into the fragile outer skin before penetrating into the muscle. Dimentio smiled at Mr. L; the smile was way too kind for what Dimentio did next.

Dimentio lowered his mouth to L's arm and bit into it. Mr. L screamed again, the scream ripping his throat and making it sore. Dimentio growled like a mad dog, sank his teeth farther into his friend's arm, and then ripped a large chunk of the mechanic's arm off. Mr. L hissed with pain, squirming uselessly.

Dimentio swallowed down the meat in his mouth and then rubbed his stomach.

"You really do taste good, L," He turned away and floated over to the cart. Mr. L was sobbing loudly, his chest heaving and his stomach betraying him. He threw up again, losing anything else that had been in his stomach.

"Oh my Grambi…" He panted. "Make it stop…"

"That's just what I was about to do," Dimentio floated back over, carrying a different looking syringe. The liquid in this one was blue. "This stuff will numb you completely… For a moment…" Dimentio stabbed the needle into Mr. L's heart. Mr. L sighed as a beautiful numbness spread through him.

"There… Is that better?" Dimentio stroked Mr. L's face with uncharacteristic gentleness. Mr. L nodded. The jester unfastened the bindings around L's feet, did the same with his hands, and then caught the mechanic as he fell. Dimentio slowly lowered Mr. L to the ground until the mechanic was lying flat on his back. Dimentio knelt down next to him.

"Hmmm…" He reached forward and stabbed his claws into L's chest, barely missing the mechanic's pounding heart. Mr. L twisted around and curled up on his side, starting to convulse with fear and pain; the numbness was already fading away. Dimentio rolled him back over onto his back and then lowered his mouth to Mr. L's belly. The smell of blood snapped his control and he sank his teeth straight into the internal organs.

Dimentio tore out Mr. L's steaming organs, ripped them to shreds, and then hungrily gulped them down. Mr. L's eyelids fluttered closed. He didn't feel like struggling anymore. He was so tired…

A sharp pain shot through his heart and his silver eyes snapped open. Dimentio placed the last used adrenaline needle aside and lowered his face to Mr. L's, placing one of his hands on the side of L's face.

"You're almost dead," He whispered. And then, he pressed his mouth onto the mechanic's bloody mouth. Mr. L inhaled sharply, and then sighed. Dimentio licked the blood off of Mr. L's mouth and then he licked the blood from the inside of L's mouth. Mr. L coughed slightly, his eyelids fluttering closed again.

For some reason, he felt… Almost comfortable. Mr. L managed to open his eyes one last time. Dimentio had pulled back and was staring almost sadly into Mr. L's face.

"Goodbye, L," He whispered, and then plunged his claws straight into L's heart. Mr. L twitched once, and then closed his eyes. And he was gone. Dimentio pulled his claws out, taking the heart with them. He played with the dead organ for a couple seconds before popping it into his mouth and swallowing it whole.

The jester ran his tongue over his bloody teeth. He would have like to have Mr. L hold on a little longer. Torture was always the best part. But, what was done was done. And he began to finish off his meal.

* * *

Dimentio floated to his room. His mask was on his face again and his claws were gone. His clothes were no longer blood-stained. In fact, the jester looked completely normal. His usually completely flat stomach was bulging, but not noticeably.

Samantha flew down the hallway, almost knocking Dimentio over. She did a double-take at Dimentio as she passed, stopped, and then flew back and landed in front of the jester.

"Hey, Dimmy, I finally found you," She didn't sound very excited. "Bleck's looking for you. Breakfast is in a couple minutes."

"Ah, I'm going to my room," Dimentio patted his stomach. "I already ate. I won't be joining you guys for breakfast."

"Oh, okay, I'll tell the count," Samantha started to leave again, but then stopped. "Hey, have you seen Mr. L?" Dimentio tilted his head.

"No… Why?" He asked.

"He just… Disappeared…" Samantha murmured. "Anyways, I've got to get to breakfast. Bye!" The winged girl flew away. Dimentio smiled and floated to his room. When he got there, he shut his door and locked it.

* * *

About a week later, O' Chunks found a skeleton out in a forest close to the castle. The bones were all there and were picked clean. There wasn't even a bloodstain on it. Bleck identified it as Mr. L. No one ever figured out what killed Mr. L, but they assumed it was some kind of wild dog. A curfew was set so that no one could go outside after seven o' clock in the evening or before eight o' clock in the morning. But, murders still occur. All the skeletons are found the same way; picked clean, but with all the bones there. Whenever a skeleton is found, Dimentio always has a strange smile… As if he knows something no one else does… As if…

He's the murderer…

**Mr. L, Dimentio, and Mimi- *Are all puking***

**Me- … Sorry if I disturbed anyone or made you puke…**

**Mr. L- Th-That… Was… Terrible!**

**Dimentio- W-Was I k-kissing L?**

**Mimi- I'm glad I wasn't in this! DX**

**Me- … ^^' Uh…**

**Mr. L- You are a murderer, Sam… A MURDERER.**

**Dimentio- That story went… Way too far!**

**Me- Hey! It was rated M! Maybe you shouldn't have read it! I warned you! I apologize if I ruined anyone's childhood…**

**Mimi- Ugh…**

**Me- … Hope you… Enjoyed…? Please review…**


End file.
